


American in America 老米在米国

by Vence



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vence/pseuds/Vence
Summary: 美国，身为大国，在自己家机场口无遮拦，结果被人抓走盘问，越描越黑啦。到底怎么解释自己看似19岁，却如总统般频繁参政的缘由啊。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 40





	American in America 老米在米国

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [American in America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807672) by [Ferrero13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13). 



美国喜欢搭乘商务航班，不仅因为其他国家（尤其是英国）老爱揪着机会唠叨他的碳耗用量，更因为他想当个平凡无奇的美国人。他本身是基于自家国民状况衍生出的拟人化产物，只会搭搭私人飞机就想代表国家可不行。  
他通常很喜欢融入自家群众，但这回飞行途中的一通政府来电，让他为取消了私人航班后悔不已。他常常拒接电话，可这趟夜航才不过短短一小时，总统竟然亲自从波士顿打来四通电话。他意识到出事了。  
为避开从头顶行李架上慢悠悠取下手提包的拥挤人潮，美国赛跑般冲向出口，刚在登机桥里安静独处便拨出了上司的电话，而在对方接通之前，拨号音只来得及响了一声。  
“嘿，刚才真是抱歉，我正飞在半路上，”美国局促不安的致歉，“机舱里的人太多了，我下飞机之前一直跟民众接触过密。”  
“可以理解。非常抱歉，会议提前了一天，我们需要你立即到场。”  
“怎么了？”美国问道。他加快脚步，安检已近在眼前。  
“今天做会前准备时，我们发现有些资料前后矛盾，但会议一旦开始我们就不能面对面的交流。希望你能提前过来。”虽未明说，但冲突当然是“与共和党人有关”。  
美国开始大步奔跑，手机随着步伐在他的耳边不断跳动。“别着急，布拉克。我现在在华盛顿杜勒斯机场，你等我几分钟，罗伯特会径直把我送到白宫，路上我们可以先开电话会议。”  
“好的，谢谢。我先试着把这边的人安定下来，但我不能保证成效，美国。”  
美国开始偷笑。“行，明白了。”但一想起国会若是拒绝让步，国家财政就会变得混乱不堪时，他的表情立即阴沉起来。“准备好操控大局，必须制止参议院和国会的行动。”  
“所谓房间里的大象……”（elephants in the room，英国谚语，形容问题明显存在，但被人刻意回避不谈。同时大象也是共和党的标志。）  
“哈哈，布拉克，”美国调侃道，“说正经的，我们陷入了僵局，要想改变现状就必须反对不同政党分管参议院和国会。可问题在于，美国总统最多只能连任两届，时间太短，还不足以推动改革。”  
“我知道。所有人都知道。两党争相上位，改革困难重重。”  
“你也连任得够久了，估计来不及扭转乾坤，除非你能炸毁（bomb）继任者——”  
“嘿！你！”远处传来粗野的喊话声，美国充耳不闻，仍全心沉迷于他与国家领导的商谈。  
“——上台的契机。但说笑归说笑，让共和党人掌权——”  
“小子！站住！把手举起来！”喊话的人音量大增，但显然不是在针对他嘛，美国人对美国人就是这样的啦，因此美国继续自顾自的通话。  
“——真是过时啦。嗯？干嘛？”他感到肩上落下重重的一掌，转过头，发觉自己正跟一个涨红了脸的安保人员大眼瞪着小眼。时值7月4日烟花汇演期间，那人紧张到了极致，他严肃冷漠的眼神让美国突然意识到自己惹了大麻烦。毕竟曾经多年受到一位出言不逊的英国人教导，美国虽然瞪傻了眼，但他还是脱口咒骂一声，“啊，操，在我自己家？！”  
要是英国得知他用词如此老套，一定免不了大失所望，可此刻美国顾不得那么多，那魁梧的警官紧握住了他的手腕，勒令他放下手机。  
“稍后再说，布拉克。我好像惹到机场保安了。”  
美国听见上司毫不意外的叹了口气，“你明知道不该在机场说什么‘炸毁’，美国，尤其我们还经历过911。”  
“哎呀好吧，现在懂了。多谢提醒。”美国深吸一口气，挂掉电话。听警官说要安检他的手机，他皱了皱眉。  
入境大厅对面设有一扇毫不起眼的门，美国被猛拽进去，看见里面还候有其他三位肩章上赫然绣着字母TSA（全称U.S. Transportation Security Administration，美国运输安全管理局）的探员。美国一生漫长，永垂不朽，但他还是初次为自家国民的过度警惕而痛心疾首。只见把他抓来的警官很快出了侧门，一位TSA人员也跟着匆匆离开。美国推测，这些人大约都已听说了他的情况。  
房间通体全白，几件家具也全是白色，经荧光灯那么一照，刺眼而又吓人。屋子正中间突兀的摆着一张桌子，旁边放有两张看着难受的折叠椅，而墙边摆放的床架则更加碍眼（竟然没有床垫），显然是给用过旁边那台大型仪器（大概是测谎仪）后的人用的。美国面露嘲讽望向床对面，那块墙体其实是面极其隐蔽的单面镜。  
TSA探员们粗暴的把美国推坐到折叠椅上，不作任何解释便扯下他的夹克，掏空他的每个口袋。明知自己国度无理取闹的安检政策世界闻名，美国乖乖闭上了通常胡说八道的破嘴，只是小心翼翼的把夹克摆上桌面，默默恳求TSA探员不要对它太过粗暴。毕竟，这件衣服从第二次世界大战以来一直穿到现在，要是他因为在自家机场即兴发表了几句议论而失去了它， 那他一定痛不欲生。之后，他又把后兜里的钱包，还有前兜里的半包口香糖，通通掏出来一同摆上了桌。掏完这些，他把口袋扯出裤外，证明兜里真的什么也没剩下。  
TSA探员诧异地大步迈到他的身前，首先拾起他的钱包。他的驾驶证滑了出来，正好供人检视。  
“你叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯？”  
“是的，女士。”面对如此威严盘问，美国的军人本能开始起效。  
“19年前的7月4日，你诞生于新英格兰（New England，位于美国东北、接壤加拿大的一片区域，马萨诸塞州华盛顿是其中最大的城市与经济文化中心）？”  
“完全正确，女士。”换作常人，被关在军用建筑里恐怕无法镇静自若，但美国熟视无睹，就像关久了的老鼠对笼子烂熟于心，他也对这该死的国家了若指掌。  
“你的证件，是在华盛顿签发的。”  
“依然正确，女士。”  
“说明你滞留华盛顿DC或弗吉尼亚州的计划。”  
“呃，那位制服绅士带我过来的时候，我正打算直接回我在DC的家，洗个热水澡。”阿尔弗雷德谨慎作答。  
“那你在……波士顿干什么？”TSA探员合上他的钱包，几张美钞飘上桌面。  
“出差，和几个合伙人会谈。”  
“了解。有人可以证明你出席了会议吗？”  
美国重重咽了口唾沫。这可不妙呀，尤其他证件上的年龄还只有19岁。“我昨天下午一直和Marty Walsh市长在一起，前天Deval Patrick阁下终日伴我左右，再前两天则是波士顿地方议会、马萨诸塞州政府官员与我一同开会。”话音刚落，他发觉自己比开口前可疑得多了，即便随便扯个谎都不至于这么荒诞可笑。  
啊，真是后知后觉。事已至此，后悔还有什么用。  
TSA探员全然不信，甚至毫不掩饰怀疑神色，“也就是说，你是来这见总统的吗？”  
“对，正是如此！”美国大叫起来，但那探员投来嫌恶的一眼，他立即闭紧了嘴。  
“琼斯先生，希望你有自知之明，你的答复全都牵强附会。”她无情地说。  
美国呻吟道，“非常抱歉，我没料到事态会如此发展。现在行使我的公民权，请位律师为我发言还来得及吗？我不是来煽动政变的，我甚至没有随身带枪，好吗？”  
探员不予理会，继续逼问，“你是否带有行李，琼斯先生？”  
“唔，不。”美国坐立不安。这就是他的子民所受的待遇吗？他受盘问倒不要紧，上司会在有人受伤之前赶来调停，但要是换了个拿着平凡的工资，支撑起五口之家的普通人呢？如此情形令人困惑，质问者并不十分在乎他的答复，却想直接逼他供认，让他说些为罪名作证的话。他开始装模作样。  
“为什么？”  
“我在波士顿有间公寓，DC也有一间。除了生活必需品，我出门不带任何东西。”此外，他还拥有一处德克萨斯州占地辽阔的地产，一处地处内华达州的地下掩体，以及遍布各州数不胜数的多处居所。  
“你是否与父母同住，琼斯先生？”  
“我没有父母。”  
“节哀顺变。”那位TSA探员并不见得怀有诚意，“你的生活费和房租由谁支付？”  
“我为自己买单。”美国眼前渐渐浮出了他自己坟墓的幻象。他很想撒谎，奈何他并不擅长于此——英国就常戏弄他，拿他说瞎话时的闪烁眼神取乐。  
此时此刻，那位随警官走出门外的TSA探员回到屋内，双目上严严实实的遮着一副墨镜。美国这才真切的意识到，在这间刺眼灯光反射不断的白屋里，墨镜成了不可或缺之物。他走近美国，与其他几位探员气声耳语了几句。  
待到交谈完毕，几人怪里怪气的同时转身，面向美国。  
“你有什么近亲？”  
“哥哥马修。不过，他是加拿大人。”一位探员怀疑地抬了抬眉。  
“若是我们向他致电，他是否能为你在波士顿的近期活动与未来计划作证？”  
“不知道电话号码也能致电？”  
“你是否会向我们提供讯息？”  
“你们知道我完全有权说不吗？”  
“或许如此，但我不建议你拒绝合作。若你乐意，请说出你的手机密码。”  
美国开始对这几人心生失望，“哎，我不知道你们想玩什么把戏，但这严重侵犯了我的隐私权。你们不能逼问我的密码，要不我就上你们官网长篇大论你们的侵权行为。给你号码还不行吗？我手机里有敏感内容。”  
“与何事有关，难道是，劫持案？”  
“什么？不是！”美国立即否认，他大怒道，“开什么玩笑？我像是要威胁你祖国安全的人吗？”他狂暴指向身上的衬衣，公示自己对纽约的热爱之情。TSA探员们完全不为所动，不过，嗯，好吧，要是连一件衬衣都能算作赤诚之心的明证，那还要他们何用，干脆让他找巴拉克一口气炒光他们的鱿鱼，把这几个失职无能的人流放月球算啦。不过这毕竟不是他们公然无视美国公民合法权利的借口。“好，你们想玩，我就告诉你们，密码是8-7-8-5（原作注释：这四位数对应九宫格键盘上的USUK）。我不希望你们俩以外的任何人看见我手机里的任何文件，不然，上帝保佑，要是机密受到一丝泄露，我就发动国土安全部（Homeland Security，911后美国设立的防恐机构，和所谓的“国防部”有所区别）对你们两个穷追猛捕。”  
听他一番威胁，探员们无动于衷，开始翻起长长的通讯录名单，寻找加拿大的名字。美国禁不住想，是不是该往TSA训练科目里强制添加“搜索栏使用教程”啦。  
把手机放上桌面，探员们在他眼前调出加拿大的通讯详情，问，“这就是你哥？马修·威廉？”  
“对，”美国答道，嗓音钢铁般冰冷。他们竟然要对他家人的命名方式指指点点，这么自来熟，那等着瞧吧，他空军上将的头衔可不是白来的。  
几人对他的瞪视不加理会，径直按下通话按钮。  
一分钟后，情势急转，让人扫兴。拨号转向了语音信箱，听筒中只传出加拿大致歉的话语，“这里是马修·威廉的语音信箱。很抱歉，我现在不方便接电话。请留言，我会尽快给你回电。”探员们没听完他最后的“抱歉”二字便匆匆挂断电话。  
将画面切至主屏，他们指向待机壁纸，继续盘问，“这个男人是谁？”  
无需望去一眼，他们所说的人，美国再清楚不过。这张照片一个月前摄于英国，当时天际阴沉泛灰，冷雨打湿图中两人，一番典型的伦敦气象。尽管倾盆大雨叫人严寒入骨，尖顶高耸的伊丽莎白塔背景下，美国还是成功逗乐英国，让他留影瞬间莞尔一笑。他想起英国嫌弃他举着伞找手机时的笨手笨脚，干脆把伞柄从他手中接过去的那一刻，两人忽然淋了个透心凉，湿哒哒的打起抖，可照片中他们手指交缠，贴近彼此，面上的笑容真切无比。  
“他是亚瑟，我的伴侣。”美国靠上椅背，眯细眼睛扫视每位TSA探员，警告他们不要说点什么“诋毁同志”的话。虽说看不清楚，但美国非常肯定，那女人投来了赤裸裸的嘲弄一瞥。  
她略点点头，向上滑动通讯录，“就是他？”  
“是的，女士。”  
将手机放回桌面，探员们再次拨号。  
这次，电话终于接通。时差作祟，听筒那端的英国人十分不悦。  
“该死，美国，你最好是有大事要说。现在才凌晨2点，操。”英国睡意满满的嗓音还有些沙哑，要不是美国正在被自家国民盘问，他一定被迷得七荤八素。  
“柯克兰先生？”女探员问。  
手机中传来一阵跌撞巨响。等到英国的声音再次响起，他已变得严厉、警觉、咄咄逼人，“你是谁？你怎么拿到的电话？”  
“我是运输安全管理局的探员，机主正被拘留在华盛顿杜勒斯机场。”  
一时双方静默无语。“美国的管理局？”  
“对。”  
寂静良久。英国又气又乐，他叹息道，“你呀，阿尔弗雷德。他这回又干了什么？”  
男探员接过电话，“证据表明，他威胁国——”  
“不不不，我就是字面意思，他这回又干了什么？我不想听你们揣测他的动机，我敢说，就算国家形势危急，他也是你们最后才该怀疑的对象。你们说他威胁交通安全我倒相信，鬼才数得清他在伦敦闯了几回红灯，可危害国家又是另一码子事儿了。”与此同时，美国心中生成了这么一幅画面：英国穿着他那条丑丑的条纹棉睡裤，一手挠弄他本就乱糟糟的头发，在房间里半裸踱步。他困意未消，眼皮半耷，眼眸却有神明亮，透出讥讽绿光。  
“如我所说，琼斯先生确实——”  
“行了，我知道了。他在那边管不住嘴，唧唧歪歪，结果被抓了是吧。哦，趁你还没发问，我先解释一下，他在波士顿和当地市长、马萨诸塞州地方长官开了几天会，明天还得到白宫出席会议。他今晚被抓之前本来打算先回家洗个热水澡，喝两杯睡前咖啡，然后整夜长眠不醒。阿尔弗雷德，你又犯蠢了，我要打电话给你上司，叫他把你个大八嘎从你们的脑残机场接回去。”  
趁两位探员无言以对，美国趁机开口，“他已经知道啦，我被抓的时候正在和他通话。”  
“好吧，你猜怎样？我要亲自飞到你那边去。他这么晚找你，肯定是白宫出了乱子。我怀疑他应付状况不如我得心应手。探员们，接下来的八小时请保证那个傻瓜温暖舒适，饭饱喝足。我很快就过去和你们商讨他的释放事宜。阿尔弗雷德，我的燃料费由你来出。”受到英国一语中的、公事公办的指使，又听见他对正处于他们严密“关照”之下对象的爱语，探员们静默无言。美国想，这大概还是他们第一次被区区嫌犯的联系人指使得团团转，真够大胆的啊。  
“亚蒂！你好棒！”  
“嗯，好，多谢夸奖，阿尔弗雷德。明天的会议有哪些议程？”  
“唔，内容非常敏感。”  
“我没有让你说细节呀，笨蛋！国内还是国际事务？”  
“国际。”  
“事关环境，经济，救援，还是中东新战场？”  
“你还真会恭维别国诶，亚瑟。”美国微恼，“环境议题而已。我们打算起草新协定，降低对海外石油资源的依赖程度。”  
“不涉及国土安全议题是吧，哦。我去打电话，请乖乖交出你的通用准入卡（Common Access Card，简称CAC，供有权进入国防设施或网络者使用的身份识别卡），不查军事数据库他们怎么知道你是谁。反正我估计你已经说了不少乱七八糟的话，他们大概也猜得出你的军衔。”  
此时此刻，两位TSA探员全然放弃了打断他们谈话的念头。顺其自然吧，只愿这位什么阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯口中能走漏点关于他自身的消息。  
“那更惨啦！他们会控告我盗用他人证件的吧！”  
“天啊，你不要那么偏执好不好，你的CAC可是附带有超多累赘的保险设置！只要关联数据库查证其中几项就够他们确认你的身份了，你个白痴！反正提过了波士顿会议，他们八成也认准了你持着虚假证件吧。”英国勃然大怒，“除非，当然啦，要是你家保安真的蠢到这种程度，连数据库都不会用，你就快让他们读读我家优秀的SAS（全称Special Air Service，英国空军特别部队）教材啊。”  
“不要！你看着，我家的技术全球领先！”美国拒不接受。这对老夫老妻你来我往，拌拌嘴皮，一如既往。  
“那你看着办咯。好了不要闹我了，你老在电话里骚扰我，害我连航班都安排不好。过几个小时见。”英国突然踌躇不语，仿佛喉中卡了什么言词吐露不出，沉寂了好一阵，美国差点错失了他压得过低的匆忙耳语，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，亚瑟。”美国笑了，心醉神怡，电话收线前，他几乎能听见猛然面红耳赤的英国心跳不已。  
面对一众探员，美国只管静坐，目光黏在手机上挪不开。  
“若你乐意，请出示你的CAC，琼斯先生。”  
“我才不乐意。不是现在不乐意。我从来就没乐意过。我是说——呸，英语怎么那么难讲？”美国受了打击，不禁哀鸣，“能把我的钱包递过来吗？我够不到。”  
女探员默不作声。他掀开钱包夹层，撬弄他的军官卡。按他手指的粗细，只往这个夹层塞进一根指头都费劲得要死，但自从之前在英国的某个小镇买了这个破钱包，英国就非让他好好用着不可。那镇子甚至都没被标记在英国地图上。  
他正努力撬着夹层里的卡，TSA探员们又开始了新一轮的盘问。“你和柯克兰先生在一起多久了？”  
“几年吧，我说不准——已经很久了。”美国淡漠作答。很久了。那时候，他们肩并着肩躲进战壕，祈祷战争早日结束，仿佛只要握紧了手，两人就能护佑彼此，远离屠戮。如今，近七十年时光悄悄流过。那时候，英国，瘦削无比，筋疲力尽，心力交瘁。空战奇袭，他的国土燃起战火。美国只有频频检触他的脉搏，确定他还未死于战场，才能心安片刻。最终，绝望得无以复加，畏惧明日不再到来，美国用他干裂的嘴唇亲吻了英国，泪湿脸庞。自那以后，70年来，爱让他们相互扶持。  
“柯克兰先生是美国公民吗？”  
美国不禁冷哼。英国吗？他的国民？要真成了那样，连法国都宁愿孤老终身啦。“不不不，绝对不是。他最会闹英式的小脾气，喝茶翘着小手指不放，说话非要把‘u’的音念出来。”  
“柯克兰先生从事何种职业？”  
“他为英国政府工作。”美国边说，边想着，以前（斜体）英国亲力亲为代表政府时，干活比家里的首相还要卖命。“他之前是皇家海军中的一员，但为了专心从政，和平时期他不为海军效力。”  
“你是否意识到自己的处境极其危险？一个美国公民，本身服务政府，却跟一个英国的政府官员暧昧不清，大大方便了两国的机密互通啊；可其中只有一个人是间谍也说不定。”  
“你在暗示什么？”  
“实话实说而已。”  
“并不是。你在歪曲事实，好给我盖棺定论。”  
“可否让我提醒一句？琼斯先生，你因涉嫌恐怖袭击而被捕。”探员声色俱厉。  
“尽管提醒。与我无关。”美国沙场点兵数十载，用语早磨砺出了一番威严气派。他最后猛拽一下他的CAC，把它拖出夹层交给探员，又把钱包放回桌面。  
这一刻，探员们大惊失色，而美国怪不了他们。19岁，美国空军上将，佣金级别O-10，光是这样就够人大瞪双眼的，更别说卡片背后的身份识别码还是一整串的0，这看起来，好像，确实，一点也不靠谱。  
TSA探员们纷纷掏出对讲机。  
美国静候一阵，听着TSA人员朝通讯器大吼“快来人”，“接入军用数据网”之类的话，发现明明不可造假盗用的无敌CAC受了质疑，自己却不感到丝毫愤怒。他不由得大吃一惊。  
漫长的数分钟过去，三人紧张不已。  
终于，一众探员携着外观滑稽笨重、外接各种配件的笔记本电脑鱼贯而入，人人都实枪荷弹，身着防弹盔甲。美国心想，这也太小题大做啦。  
CAC被转送插入读卡器中，一名声音嘶哑的武装探员命令美国，马上交出他的PIN码（全称Personal Identification Number，个人识别代码）。美国拒不接受。眼见这群人昏庸无能，侵犯隐私，美国怒火中烧。  
“开电脑，我自己输密码。我的PIN码不能告诉你们，这可是安全保障机制，是我的个人隐私。操，你们连这词什么意思都不懂。”美国态度十分坚决。  
探员们思虑片刻，终于让步。美国很快键入密码，将屏幕转回众人面前。探员们如同发现尸体的秃鹫，将电脑团团围住，检视那张小小芯片是否果真明验了他的身份。验证成功，理所应当，不然，你以为是谁编的这份脚本？美国编有不下10种备用验证码，探员们都好好看着吧，他就是要趾高气昂，正正当当的通过安检。（唉，好吧，难怪英国说他偏执。但美国还是坚信，安然无恙总比一失足成千古恨强得多了。）  
先前那两位手无寸铁的TSA探员急切的窃窃私语一番，很快离开房间。  
“琼斯上将，”一位留在屋中的探员开口了，语气介于警醒与傲慢之间，“何事劳您大驾？”美国心想，那面单面镜背后大概正投来探员们无声的一瞥，他们说着“真是浪费时间，我还不如回去看电视”。  
“我猜，是因为我说的‘炸毁’不巧被保安听见了吧。其实，我为何在此，你们自己清楚，可没人给我任何明确的说法。我都已经——”美国看了一眼手表，“——被抓来快两个小时了。”  
“作为国防部的一员，你该知道有些话在机场乱说不得。”  
“非常抱歉。正如我的伴侣之前所说，我就是爱‘唧唧歪歪’嘛。既然误会解开了，我可以走了吗？”  
“恐怕不行，释放你之前，我们必须验证你所提供信息的合法性。想必你也知道，确实，大多数你这个年纪的人……军功并不显赫。请耐心等候，核对极其必要。”  
美国十分肯定，什么核对都是鬼话，TSA探员们八成是查他的犯罪记录（非常清白的哟，不骗你），并起草一份让他们想关他多久就关多久的初步逮捕令去了。他予以TSA探员自由，这份自由却愈演愈烈，一发不可收拾。  
之后，探员们采集下他双手双脚各个指（趾）头的纹路，搞得他脚趾头凉嗖嗖的，然后又叫他签了两次名。  
英国还没来，家里的高官也还没恍然大悟，自己祖国的伟大化身竟然成了欺骗安保、伪造证件、危害民众（这也太离谱啦）的坏人。美国无所事事，瘫进椅子里，说话有气无力，“问完了没有，我能睡一会吗？我都快累成狗了（I’m dog tired）。”他昏昏沉沉的点着头，表情可怜巴巴，只想要张破床躺躺。  
“我们还没问完。”  
“问得完才怪咧。”美国冷下脸，毫不客气地说。  
“注意你的态度，小子。”  
美国差点没忍住翻他个大白眼。他可比在座的活人统统年长好几百岁——叫谁“小子”，叫谁都轮不到叫他。“哦，好吧。真是不好意思。说正经的，我累得快死掉了，连旁边那个恶恶心心的床架都开始招我喜欢啦。”  
TSA探员们聚到一起，密谈甚久，终于分开。他们中的一人说道，“我们允许你休息4个小时，之后再继续盘查。在此期间，你的随身物品将被移出这里。”  
美国悄悄在脑内高唱了一句哈利路亚。“谢谢。有事再来叫我。”他草草伸出二指敬了个礼，挪到床边，直挺挺的倒在床上，完全一副耗尽精力的普通美国人模样。  
往后4个小时，灯光半数熄灭，暗影终于降临。探员们出乎意料的宽厚仁慈，他们尽数离去，房里只余美国，呼吸平静，静谧无言。在他梦中，英国就在身侧，正用手指绕住他狗牌（dog tags，美军士兵挂在脖子上的身份识别牌）的链子，拉低他的上身，慵懒一吻。他们身处一处英国的乡间小屋，门外正是艳阳高照。  
恰当英国要曲臂搂住他的腰时，美国猛然惊醒，听见耳边有人粗鲁大吼，“起来，琼斯上将！睡觉时间结束了！”  
美国下定决心，他要热情洋溢的痛恨自家TSA，这群人真是会挑时机的小能手。  
“行了，行了！住嘴！天啊，我正做着个超赞的好梦，你却过来把我吵醒。”他抬抬镜框，以免又露出睡歪眼镜的傻相。他怀念起英国对他睡相的说教，忽然有一点点难过。以往他为他扶正镜框时，尽管语带嘲讽，指尖却是那么温柔。  
步履艰难，美国拖着疲惫的身躯，坐回根本不足4小时前坐过的座椅上。之前那位男性TSA探员已经回到屋内，带回了美国的手机、钱包、以及夹克。身后还跟着两名全副武装的探员。  
“那么，请说明你何时入伍。”  
“哇，你们完全不让人休息啊，这样好吗？你问的那是机密。”他看见那探员仍然无动于衷。“我不知道你有否察觉，访问我的档案需要很高的权限。我不能多说了，再说下去就要泄露国家机密了。”他打个哈欠，趁他们闭嘴的一瞬空闲，眼前闪过几幅英国微笑的幻象。“我参军的理由倒是能说，不过，你们真的想听吗，不是很有趣。”  
“请说。”  
美国耸耸肩。“和别人其实也没什么两样啊，海外政权横行，君主国尤其霸道，而我想让美国人获得自由。我想保护人民，让他们免受压迫之屈。之类之类的。”  
“君主国？”  
“啊，我说了君主国？我说的是共产主义啊。”美国很快反应过来，试图掩饰。如今共产主义地位蒸蒸日上，君主制度黯然失色，但早在18世纪，共产主义还并未形成。美国暗暗提醒自己。“可是说实在的，呃，现在还是有很多君主专制的国家啊。”  
TSA探员们漠不关心，神色分毫未改。真不愧是年度最佳表情奖的得主。  
那名赤手空拳的探员举步向前，“你之前提到，你有个哥哥。马修·威廉从事何种工作？”  
“和亚瑟差不多，马蒂也是政府官员。”美国瞅了一眼那群武装探员，“亚瑟是我的伴侣。你们之前不在场，我先说明清楚。我哥没实力参军，不过打得一手好曲棍球，偶尔也在奥林匹克竞赛上当当替补。”  
“似乎你们的关系相当密切。”  
“呃，嗯，正好我主要也是为政府工作的嘛，对不对？”  
“你可长点脸吧，小子。”  
“上将。”  
“啊？”  
“叫我上将。我的军事档案里写得清清楚楚，警官。”美国冷冷的说。  
“据我推断，你黑了我们的网络。我不知道你用了何种手段，小子，但我们很快就能看出，你到底愿不愿意合作。”  
“我知道你一点也不相信我所说的话，我完全理解，不过在你找出我篡改档案的证据之前，要是你愿意好好称呼我的头衔，我会非常感激。我向你保证，我不是什么缺乏实战经验的菜鸟，不到5秒我就能让你动弹不得。”  
美国话音刚落，某位探员的口袋中，一曲《天佑女王》（配上沉重鼓点的电音吉他独奏版本）震耳欲聋。那名探员摸索着掏出手机，砰的一声按在桌上，好让众人看得清楚。只见屏幕上写着来电人“亚瑟·柯克兰<3”。未经武装的探员颔首过后，那名探员接起电话。  
“你是美国运输安全管理局的探员吗？”  
“是的，先生，没错。”  
“很好。关于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯遭到扣留一事，我已与美国国土安全部部长Jeh Johnson取得联系。不过此刻夜深人静，注销他的逮捕许可证还需要一段时间。”尽管正值飞行途中，英国的声音听起来细弱尖锐，断断续续，但他气势十足，完全不容置疑。“另外，国防部部长，Chuck Hagel，已给手下一名目前由TSA直接管理的上将下达指示，开始着手阿尔弗雷德的释放工作。”  
“等等，先生，你怎么跟美国政府合作如此密切——”那位探员刚刚开口，却立即被口若悬河的英国打断。说句实话，美国心想，英国八成都没留意过线路这头说话的人吧。  
“奥巴马总统已对阿尔弗雷德所处的窘境有所了解，所以我没再跟他详谈。我也知道，电函证明很难让你们相信阿尔弗雷德的军事档案未经篡改，所以我没指望在你们正式收到纸质文件之前他能顺利获释。由于我并不确定之前提到的几位高官何时才能到机场商榷他的释放事宜，所以请你们做好准备，说不定还得再关他个数小时到一周左右。我会亲自陪同首位忙中抽空的官员前去机场。有什么问题吗？”  
“你怎么能联系到那些人？”  
“我并不只服务于英国政府，偶尔也代表英国出席国际峰会。你要是优秀到能在联合国会议上当网络平台的技术人员就懂了。”英国简短恼怒的嘲讽。“问完了吗？如果可以，请让我与阿尔弗雷德通话。”  
那位探员明显受了冒犯。他向美国打打手势，“快接电话”。  
“嘿，亚蒂。”  
“嘿你妹，”英国抱怨，“我本该躺在床上好好睡觉，现在却被塞进这么个小锡罐里，以音速穿过大气层。你高兴个鬼啊。”  
“对不起嘛，”美国内疚的说，“听着，既然你都过来了，乃（whaddya）说我们明晚开完会跟布拉克一起吃顿饭好不好？就当是谢谢你啦。”  
“我更愿意好好躺着，要不是你不介意的话。”美国忽然听出，英国真是累到了极点。他说话时，清音辅音含混不清，各种元音糊成一团，“就算是订披萨和罐装饮料的外卖都好。再说了，布拉克肯定希望我们不要妨碍他回家吃饭。”  
“那倒是真的。”美国表示赞同。“你突然偷跑出来，上司没问题吗？”  
“David是个大孩子啦——在他开始诅咒我的存在之前，让他照顾自己几天还不成问题。就算他应付不来，应付应付也就过了。”英国悠闲的哼着歌。  
“那样就好。现在还有时间，不然你再闭会儿眼吧？到了这边，肯定有很多文书工作等着你。”  
“你在叫我闭嘴哦，小坏蛋？”  
“啊？不是不是，我只是觉得，你好像已经很累了，需要休息一会。让你来帮我收拾烂摊子，我真的非常抱歉，好吗？拜托，你，你要照顾好自己呀，小甜心。”  
英国哼了一声。“哈。叫那么亲热干嘛。我们的蜜月期早就在长崎草草结束啦，阿尔弗雷德。”他的语气十分生硬，但他一定是在微笑着，美国对此心照不宣。当年的德国投降纪念日是他一生中最幸福的日子之一。当他明知，英国改日还能醒来，身上没有淌血新伤，自己心中更不会留下永不消逝的伤痕时，世上再没有什么能与这份喜悦相提并论。而后对日战争胜利日也很快来临，随之而来的一系列书面工作将两人分开了半年之久，给他们的蜜月正式画上了唐突的句号。  
“那也改变不了你在我心中的地位，亚瑟。去睡觉吧，几个小时后见。做个好梦。”  
“飞机一个小时后就要降落了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“嘘，睡个好觉。”  
“好，好，亲爱的，我就去睡了。没有我在旁边拦着，你千万别做什么蠢事啊。”英国说完，电话便挂断了。美国默想，英国一定累昏了头，竟然连“亲爱的”都随随便便说出了口。  
“真是甜甜蜜蜜。”那名探员轻蔑的说着，把手机滑过桌面，拿起，滑动屏幕，“说吧，小子，你怎么会有总统的电话号码？”  
“我已经说过了，我在政府工作！奥巴马先生和我关系相当密切！”  
“密切到，要是我现在向他致电，他就会乐意为你作担保吗？”  
“你可以试试看，不过，我想他应该正忙着吧。”  
探员们最终还是试拨了号，打的是奥巴马的私人号码，结果直接转入了语音信箱，美国对此毫不意外。话筒中传来的，错不了，就是奥巴马的声音，他说着“我是布拉克·奥巴马。如果要谈公事，请打我的另一个号码，以便我尽快回电。”美国听出，录制语音留言时，奥巴马的女儿们正在他背后咯咯的笑，而米歇尔试图让她们安静下来。  
“告诉过你了。”美国对探员们耸耸肩。“再说了，现在已经过了午夜，我通讯录中大多数身处本地的人不见得还睁着眼，除非他们现在还在白宫争争吵吵。”  
探员们沉寂无语。每当想不出好问题时，他们经常如此。在这静止一刻，美国思考起白宫里的情形。不知少了他这个调解人的一锤定音，众人能不能理清头绪。  
知道他国家身份的人并不多，大多数高官一般都被蒙在鼓里，不然的话，像他妈的在自家机场被抓起来了这种小事顶多一到两天就能得到解决，根本不需要外力帮助（比如说，让英国特地坐飞机赶来给他的废话善后）。他参加白宫的会议时，通常被介绍作“平民嘉宾”。这是个什么鬼头衔，完全狗屁不通。但偏偏还就是这老早以前生造出来的烂词，让看起来只有十几岁的美国有了借口，得以参加内容围绕自己展开的会议。  
偶尔，真的只是偶尔哦，美国很羡慕英国。他看起来，显然也还年轻，大概20岁出头，但这个年纪，在英国政府内身处秘密高位，还勉强显得真实可信。这可比看起来甚至还没到自家的法定饮酒年龄，根本不敢大大方方活跃政界的美国方便得多了。美国非常讨厌自己还未全面发展的身体。（但似乎英国并不这么认为——事实上，他总是抱怨美国长得太大太快了。）  
“你先前提到，你的哥哥是加拿大人。”  
“嗯。”无畏话题的急剧转变，美国应道。  
“你们为何国籍不同？”  
“因为出生在不同的国家呀。我们没来得及让他变成美国人。”此话半真半假。  
“为什么？”  
“呃，我们不太记得了，无论怎么想，父母都没有教养过我们。打我们记事起，我们被不同的人分开领养，而他们并不在意我们出身美国还是加拿大，所以别管这个问题了。后来马蒂的监护人把他交（cede，割让）给了我，这样那样，然后我们就重逢了。”  
“说说你的监护人。”  
“他是个频繁参政的英国人。”美国说完，悄悄心想：而且还是我的伴侣。有点怪哦。不过，嘿，我可比你爷爷还老，这才真是怪事吧。“很久以前，他给我们讲过他乘着海盗船，远航七片海域，掠夺西班牙，为女王收集战利品的故事。不过他的爱好是针织、钩编还有园艺，很难相信他讲的故事都是真的。”  
“你又提到了‘频繁参政’。你从政是受了他的影响吗？”那位探员语含讽刺的问。  
“并不是。虽然你说得没错，他领养我是出于政治上的考虑。我们都知道，总有一天我要进入政坛。马蒂也是如此。”如果他生来就只是个平凡快乐的早期移民，英国大概不会和他浪费时间，他也早该草草死去。要真是这样，他就不用坐在这里遭受乏味繁琐的审问了。他多么想在叫人昏昏欲睡的下雨天里，和英国一起蜷缩着，躲进被子里。  
“嗯？你们怎么知道，最终你会政务缠身呢？”  
“呃，我很会交际。不过在我最需要这项能力的帮助时，它好像也没帮上什么忙就是了。”美国意有所指的望向各位TSA探员。  
意料之中，探员们无视了他。“请详细说明你监护人工作的日常情况。”  
美国皱起眉头。“我记不太清楚了。他不（didn’t）太在家里工作——他更喜欢（preferred）和对手面对面的争论。他是个很会挑衅的男人。”  
“我注意到，你用了过去时态。”  
“呃，嗯，我……为了独立，和他闹翻了，大概就是，为了自由什么的，那种老套的东西，懂吗？美国人就是这样的嘛。”美国苦笑。那可不是一场小打小闹，最后他们都哭了起来，任由大雨隐去他们脸上纵横的泪。英国的眼中布满了血丝。对峙时期，直到英国最终投降，倒在泥里，放弃了自尊与骄傲为止，多少次，美国夜不能眠，他自己也已记不清楚。那段回忆简直可怕。  
“你们是否还有联系？”  
“没有。”这也不完全是假话。英国再也不是他的监护人。  
“了解。”  
美国强忍着，不去幼稚的反咬他一口，脱口而出“不，你才不了解，你从来没跨过整片殖民地，对自己自从17世纪以后，外貌就不曾有过任何改变，而且后来你还深深爱上的前监护人发起过战争”之类对改变现状没有任何帮助的话。  
“除去监护人，还有你的兄弟，马修·威廉以外，你是否还有其他家族成员？”  
“我有亚瑟，就是现在正为我安排释放事宜的人。”  
“他并不是你的合法家人。”  
“只在15个州不是。”美国得意的很快指出。他泛着冷光的金属指环沉甸甸的，和狗牌拴在一起，而与之配对的另一只正紧紧贴住一名英国人的手指，随他一同乘机飞在云层上空。美国以前总是频繁脱戴手套才能确认自己的戒指还未丢失，所以英国经常以不容争辩的语气念叨他，太过注重重大事件，从而才对弄丢戒指这种“区区小事”一无所知。尽管美国一再反对，这才不是什么小事，万一结婚戒指不见了，自己当然会发现的呀，然而英国坚持己见：戒指还是放在更安全些的地方好。  
“你没说过你们已经结婚了。”噢，哇，他的静脉好像快从太阳穴上暴突出来了。  
“因为不知道你的立场嘛。”美国满不在乎的说，“再说，我们也是最近才办的婚礼，就像我们国家和英国开始密切合作也就是去年才发生的事。我还没习惯叫他老公呢。”  
“既然如此，说说柯克兰先生的情况。”  
“他比我年长几岁。”其实是年长好几千岁啦，美国默想。“他开始照顾我的时候，我年纪还小。他像是我的保姆，不过那时候我其实已经算不上是小孩子了。”  
“他到底多大？”  
“今年？今年二十三。”  
“可他怎么，已经有了，一架私人飞机，和我们国防部部长的手机号码。”  
“不是吧，你见过了我，还对这些东西大惊小怪呀。我们晋升很快，是政界里的佼佼者。”这当然不是什么真话，他们经历过数代人类的生老病死，艰苦奋斗，才终于在各自备受尊重的国家中，挣扎到了如今这为他们量身定制的位置，花去大半时间为政府出谋划策。“他家以前富得要死。”  
“你如何应对你们的……关系？你们国籍不同，呃，而且还分居两地。”  
“通过Skype，电话，e-mail来联系。拍电报也可以。”战后初期，两人关系的进展困难重重。当时打电话只能用陆上固线，因特网还未发明，民用邮路也受了战争的破坏，书信从寄出到收件往往需要数周时间。  
“你怎么知道有电报？你都没赶得及在它被淘汰之前出生。”探员嗤之以鼻。  
美国咬住脸颊内侧，以免自己乱说什么“我出生的时候人类还在骑马送信呢”之类的傻话。不像这些气势汹汹的TSA探员，他才真是电报兴衰的见证人。“我猜的。”  
“柯克兰先生在英国政府中从事何种方面的工作？”  
“什么都管——各个部门的工作都有所涉及，不过他能告诉我的也只是些无关紧要的事务，像是什么‘英国打算在公共汽车上播放通告’啦，‘英国希望上调公共汽车及长途客车的轮胎使用年限’啦，之类的。我只在睡不着觉的时候问他工作上的事，用来催眠很有效。对了，我的身份验证得怎么样了？”  
探员瞪了他无礼的祖国一眼。“我们或许还得再采集一次你的指纹。”  
“啊？与记录不符吗？怪了，科学家明明告诉过我，指纹一生都不会变化的呀。”美国眯起眼，注视手指上细微的起伏，“难道，呃，你是在查我指纹与记录的不同之处，由此证明我黑了系统吗？”  
“我们怎么会——”他刚开口，立即又被另一名正走进房间的人员打断。  
那名刚来的探员有些上气不接下气，眼睛睁得极大，美国不禁担心他把眼珠子从眼眶里直瞪出来。他浅棕的头发好似刚受过一场飓风的席卷，脸上重重的红潮好似他刚刚跑过马拉松的明证。“长官，总统来了。”  
噢。看来白宫的状况已经有所好转，进展比美国的预期要快上一天。他满怀期待的起身站直，咧开嘴笑。要是布拉克来了，英国肯定也紧随其后。  
“琼斯先生！坐好！”那位探员大吼。  
美国撅着嘴，终归还是坐了下来。他的视线胶着在房门上，很快，他的上司，（更重要的是，还有英国）就要出现了。激情在他静脉之中大声歌唱，他忍无可忍的闲晃起腿，抒发心中过载的活力。毕竟，距离上一次他握住英国的手，傻傻的吻他，已经过去了太久太久。  
他依稀听见了油毡地毯上的脚步声，那声响越来越大。英国不知道穿什么鞋好时，常常选穿一双即使夜半醒来也可以随便一穿，根本不需多加考虑的上等牛津鞋。此刻，美国在那脚步声中，辨析出了它所发出的声响。另一双走在地毯上的，似乎正是他上司久坐办公室时最最青睐的软皮鞋。  
转过转角走进门，两名来者明显面容憔悴。总统尚且还想在人民面前强打精神，英国则完全放弃了挣扎，只向他的前殖民地投去满含“看我怎么收拾你”意味的一瞥。  
总统走近那位几乎已经汗湿了自己的主审官，问候道，“早上好。”并与那颤颤巍巍的探员握了握手。  
“早上好，先生。”TSA探员如此回应。令人敬佩，他的声线出奇稳定，并未因压力过大而提升八度。至于握手，尽管情绪高度紧绷，他的动作仍然坚定有力。总统表示赞许。  
“你恪尽职守，我非常感激。总而言之，我乐于向你作证，琼斯先生绝不是会往机场埋炸弹的人。他，就我所知，是位极其出色的公民。你对他的参政情况心存怀疑，我完全理解，那就让我进一步证明，琼斯先生同时是位极其出色的政治家。我个人可以担保，他品德优异，杰出的军事成就并非利用网络漏洞篡改而成。除非他另行准许，否则，你应该称呼他为琼斯上将。”说完，总统和蔼一笑，似是用羊毛盖住了利斧。  
“好的，先生。”  
“文书都已准备妥当。我可以为琼斯先生宣布自由了吗？”  
“是的，当然可以。”探员慌忙说。他转向美国，“若是方便，你随时可以离开，琼斯上将。”他念出美国的军衔时，美国心想，声音听起来像刚吃了口特别酸的柠檬似的。  
终于获准离开，美国从椅子上一跃而起，猛地抱住英国。肺中的空气受了粗暴挤压，英国低低“呜”了一声。美国激情澎湃地紧紧搂住这个比他年长的国家，一瞬之间甚至把他抱离了地面。作为回应，英国也伸臂紧紧抱住了他的腰。  
“我好想你。”美国轻轻说着，把脸埋进他满头的金发。  
“混蛋。”英国喃喃低语，全然没有恶意。他靠着美国的肩膀。“你的夹克呢？”  
“唔？喔，他们叫我脱我就脱了。”他把下巴架上英国的肩头，执起他的一手，拨弄他的戒指，露出傻笑。他悄悄耳语，“嘿，老公。”  
“但愿你的那只还在上回我给你挂着的地方。”  
美国后退一步，从衬衣里抽出挂链，只听狗牌与他的结婚戒指轻轻磕撞，在寂静的屋里传出震耳欲聋的声响。“你可以把它戴回我手上了。”  
“冒着让你第三次把它掉到沙发底下的风险？不可能。”英国矢口否认。尽管挂着两个大黑眼圈，但他眼中的喜悦熠熠生辉。他温柔的握住美国的手。  
“好了，够了，你们小两口。”总统提高音量打断他们的低声交谈，吓得他们猛地一跳，从彼此身边弹开。完全忘了身边还有美国上司在场，他们显得相当愧疚，但他只是宽容一笑。“真不知道你们怎么忍得住，一周见不到米歇尔我就要疯了。”  
“我们经验丰富嘛。”美国想起之前受到干预的几十年，不好意思的说。  
“我一点也不羡慕。”他的上司大方承认，并满怀歉意的向英国望去一眼，似是为之前把美国关在家里感到自责。然而，事实上这两国的关系源远流长，远比各位总统的任期长久得多。  
英国向总统点点头。“感谢你加快了放人的进程。要不是有你在，天知道他还要在这关上多久。”  
总统大笑。“一切为了祖国。”两个大国都理解其中双重的内涵。接着，他指向走廊，“走吧？”  
一名探员将夹克交回美国手上，钱包、手机都被好好的塞在其中一个口袋里，于是这三人开始踏出机场。  
“还是那句话，非常感激。”英国说道，把美国拽到身边，“我不知道他为什么非要说自己19岁。”  
“你觉得我看起来像21岁？”美国怀疑的指指自己。  
“不，”英国冷淡的驳回，“你看起来就是407岁。”  
“嘿！我只有238岁！”美国大声抗议。他甚至数得清，命中注定的那一夜后，多少时日稍纵即逝。  
“难道你是革命完了才突然从地里长出来的吗。”受到英国如此反击，美国瑟缩了。好吧，他试图忘掉自己身为殖民地的历史，这就是结果。但英国的表情非常顽皮，于是美国知道，自己已经得到了原谅。  
机场外，四处又黑又冷，惟有街灯的橘光延伸向地平线远方，柔和明亮，温暖了整个停车场。头顶上空，暗夜的幕布缝上璀璨的群星，恰似珠宝。行走时，英国与美国的上司如同旧友，洒脱言笑，就软饮料的包装规范*（standardized cup sizes，详见注释）一事展开探讨。美国跟在旁边，沉默无言，静静欣赏他最珍爱之人的侧脸。清晨降临，空气湿重，露水凝结上英国金色的发梢，将那发丝压弯成微风拂过的形状。他轻轻颤抖，鼻尖开始转红，于是美国拉住他的手，塞到自己夹克的口袋中去。  
英国莞尔一笑，并紧指间。然后美国的心猛地收紧，躲在胸中微微发痛。  
天佑美国，事实如此。  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> *作者原注：  
>  为了遏制美国人肥胖过度的趋势，人们对饮料用杯尺寸的规范化非常重视，纽约2012年就已经出台过禁令，禁止大杯软饮料的贩售。  
>  这个梗暗示着英国也开始出现肥胖人口上涨问题。


End file.
